Every Girl Has Her Wonderland
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: And eventually they all awaken from it, not only did Alice awaken , but she's gotten married and has a family. But she is soon dragged back in and finds that Wonderland is falling apart. Now she has to push back the morals she's held so closely to her heart and find out who shattered her wonderland.


**A/N: I'm making so many stories...**

**Anyway! This is based off the idea that Alice did eventually awake from her time in Wonderland. It is also based off the words said in American Mcgee's Alice "Every Girl has her Wonderland."**

**...**

Alice entered into the small pink room that housed a startling array of stuffed animals, books, and colorful dolls. In the fray of all of this was a dark haired five year old with bright blue eyes and an array of freckles.

She sat on the bed, a small stuffed butterfly to her chest. Aice smiled and grabbed a book from the shel before sitting in the old rocking chair next to the bed. "Are you ready for your bed-time story?"

"Yup!" She pointed to the story. "Can I have one from your head?"

"You want one from the wonderworld?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes! They're so much more intresting than the ones at the store!"

Alice, in her right mind, had told the stories in an slightly altered version. They were mostly filled with the normal hi-jinks that went on instead of the terrible blood shed. This had appealed to the little girl and she almost never picked up the books her father bought from the store.

"Fine, but then you must lay down like a good girl."

The girl immedietly buried herself to her mouth in the powder blue blankets, her eyes looking up expectantly. Once Alice got her thoughts together she told a story featuring the Cheshire cat, Boris. The tale wasn't too complicated, just about a time when the two had looked for Peirce.

By the time the tale finished the child was heavy eyed and fighting the beckon to sleep. "Mum," she cooed. "I have a wonderland too."

"Do you, Ina?"

"Yes, I've never been there, but in my dreams I see it."

Alice leaned down and kissed her forhead. "Every girl has her wonderland."

" I can see fauns, dryads, and lovely animals all about. But the most amazing thing is the big lion." Her eyes shut as if savoring the memory. "He's much bigger than a normal lion and he looks almost like pure gold. Sometimes he breathes on me and I feel so much better..."

At this a light snore came from Ina, making Alice smile. She moved a few strands of hair from her face before kissing it and getting up. She put the book away and re-arnged the stuff animals and left the room. She went down into living room just to see her eight year old son attempting to carve something out of a soap block.

"Leopold, why in heavan's name are you awake?"

"I wanted to make a boat out of soap, that would make baths more comfortable."

Alice put her hands on her hips. "Bed."

The boy sighed and picked up the shavings before trudging up the stairs. When he dissapeared she went into the small study in the next room. There her husband sat writing a story for the newspaper he worked at.

"Henry, are you coming to bed."

The man looked up and Alice felt a pulse of warmth flood her body as his darkened blue eyes stared at her. "If you'll come with me."

"We can't do that tonight, Leopold would probably hear."

She blushed when he embraced her. His hands wandered over her not so thin frame and began to untie the bow of her apron. "I'll let you lead."

She laughed and pushed his hands away. "I said no, now let me go wash my face."

She did her best to ignore his pout that would change her mind and went to the bathroom. She shut the door and turned the water on cupping her lightly callused hands under the water. She bent down and splashed the water on her face, upon coming back up she screamed.

In the mirrior was a teenaged version of her, but she lacked a face. She moved backward, just for her other self to reach a hand through the glass and grap her arm.

"Come on Alice, it's time for you to return to your wonderland."

And with that she tumbled through the looking-glass.

**...**

**A/N: There ya go. I based a little of this on some of the "Real" Alice's life. One of her kids was named Leopold, but she wasn't married to a journalist, but a famous cricket player. So yeah...Anyway let me know what ya'll think!**


End file.
